¿Al primer flechazo?
by JaNnYtA
Summary: ¡Cuidado! ¡Cúpido suelto! El trabajo de ir flechando a la gente no es nada sencillo. Si no pregúntale a éste nuevo aprendiz de Cúpido, quien en vista de su mala puntería, tiene una muy difícil misión entre manos...
1. Chapter 1

****Ya saben quien soy, soy Jannyta y no JK, si fuese ella no soñaría con un final distinto sólo lo embellecería.

Aquí les traigo nueva locura. Será sólo de unos cuántos capítulos, nada largo, nada complicado, sólo más y más explicaciones locas a algunas escenas y tratando locamente de arreglar un poco los errores de la autora.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Al primer flechazo?<strong>

― ¡No! ¡Te has vuelto a equivocar! Debías darle a Hermione, no a Ginny.  
>― Pero no ha sido culpa mía. Ella se puso en medio.<p>

― ¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! Debes saber cuándo disparar o no. Debes estar seguro que el objetivo está despejado. Ésta es tu segunda equivocación este año. Primero, acertaste a Ron con la flecha de Harry, y ahora, cuando se te da la opción de arreglarlo, vuelves a equivocarte y flechas a Ginny con la de Hermione. ¿Sabes cómo funciona todo esto o necesito explicarlo otra vez?  
>― Sé cómo funciona, no necesitas repetirlo. Pero ya te dije, esos pelirrojos se cruzaron cuando no debían. Además, no lo he hecho todo mal, la flecha para Lavender sí dio en el blanco.<p>

―¡No tienes remedio! Sabes que eso no neutraliza la atracción que Hermione siente ahora por Ron. Ella seguirá creyéndose enamorada hasta que sea flechada con la punta correcta, o sea, la de Harry. ¡Pero claro… eso ya no será posible porque tú, tú has usado ambas flechas! ¡Aún no entiendo por qué te dieron a ti ésta tarea! ¡Todos sabemos lo importante que es llevarla a cabo!

―Porque soy el padrino de Harry, por eso me dieron la tarea― respondió Sirius, tranquilamente.― ¿Quién mejor que yo para el trabajo?  
>― ¿Qué tal yo, Eros, el verdadero "Cúpido" y no un aprendiz con mala puntería?<br>―No seas amargado, Eros, si sigues así de enojado mancharás tu pañal― bromeó el mago, quien al ver que su broma no causaba mucha gracia a su receptor, continuó.― Seguro hay alguna forma de neutralizar el poder de las flechas. ¿No es así? Siempre hay una salida. ¡Debe haberla! Porque no me gustaría ver a mi ahijado babeando por los pasillos detrás de esa pelirroja encaprichada. ¡Imagina cómo quedará el pobre Harry con su corazón roto cuando esa chica se encapriche de otro o se enamore de verdad! ¡Y Hermione! ¡Oh, ella ahora se quedará sola, llorando por los rincones por Ron y, claro, también por Harry que seguro la dejará de lado por esa chiquilla vanidosa.  
>― Por lo menos eres capaz de ver las consecuencias de tu mala puntería.― agregó Eros.<br>― ¡No tengo mala puntería! Ya te dije que los pelirrojos se cruzaron.  
>― Sí, lo que digas, Sirius. Pero no me vuelvas a interrumpir― lo retó―. Hay una forma de neutralizar las flechas y será tu trabajo que el resultado sea satisfactorio.<br>― ¡Seguro!― gritó Sirius, feliz con la noticia― No puede ser más difícil que disparar una flecha.

**_Un año después…_**

― Me rindo, Eros. No puedo conseguirlo.― Sirius, derrotado se sentó en el suelo―Eres testigo de que lo he intentado todo.  
>― No todo, Sirius. Si lo hubieses hecho todo, ya lo habrías logrado y no estarías ahí,―lo señaló Eros― tirando la toalla.<br>― Por lo menos Harry ya no está con Ginny  
>― Y Ron tampoco está con Lavender, lo que le ha dado a Hermione más esperanzas con el pelirrojo.<br>― Aún no entiendo por qué terminaron.―comentó Sirius, confundido― ¿No se supone que Lavender era el "destino" de Ron?  
>― El destino de Lavender ha cambiado. Ahora alguien más recibirá la flecha de Ron.<br>― ¿Y cómo estar seguros que los destinos de Harry y Hermione no han cambiado? ¿Qué tal si Ginny y Ron son sus nuevos "destinos"?  
>― No seas estúpido, Sirius. Los has visto juntos, has visto el comportamiento de sus auras cuando están cerca el uno del otro; se mezclan, se hacen una. También has visto sus hilos de vida. Has visto que estos se entrelazan desde el momento en que se conocieron y que la trenza se hace más y más fuerte a medida que avanza el tiempo. Es obvio que se pertenecen, desde siempre.<br>― Lo sé. Pero, Eros, ya no sé qué más hacer. He intentado de todo. Incluso me aproveché de sus momentos vulnerables luego de la muerte de Dumbledore.  
>― Pues podrías aprovecharte ahora. Ron acaba de salir pateando y gritando de la tienda. Regresará a La Madriguera.<br>― ¿Qué? Sí, lo veo. ― se puso de pie― Es mi oportunidad. ¡Nos vemos!  
>― No desperdicies tu oportunidad, Sirius. Seguro será la última.<br>― ¡No lo haré!― gritó el mago, mientras corría directamente a la tienda donde Harry trataba infructuosamente de consolar a Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? He mezclado un poco de mitología griega, porque me encanta y por si se preguntan... Cúpido es romano y Eros es griego... son el mismo dios del amor, sólo que con otro nombre.  
>Dudas, comentarios... en los comentarios...<p>

Cariños!

Ale


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lloraba en un rincón de la tienda, mientras Harry escuchaba sus sollozos desde la entraba y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué debía hacer. Se debatía entre salir corriendo detrás de Ron y golpearlo hasta cansarse o ir hasta Hermione y abrazarla, de forma que su amiga encontrase consuelo.  
>Dio un paso hacia la salida y se detuvo. Algo lo mantenía dentro y no lo dejaba salir. Era como si una mano lo empujase desde el centro de su pecho y lo impulsara hacia atrás.<br>Harry no quiso ahondar en esa sensación. Quizás Ron había puesto un hechizo temporal para que no lo siguieran, por eso prefirió sentarse y echar un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador y observar a sus compañeros en el castillo y en especial a Ginny. Su corazón se agitó cuando la divisó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor; Neville y otros alumnos estaban con ella. Simulaba ser un día como cualquier otro en Hogwarts, pero Harry, a través del Mapa, parecía sentir la tensión proveniente del castillo.  
>Hermione sollozó ruidosamente, llamando así su atención. Harry se giró y la observó. Parecía un poco más calmada, pero lo tristeza reflejada en sus ojos envió una roca de mil kilos a instalarse en su estómago y esa sensación, no era nada comparada con el hielo que cubría su corazón.<p>

Hermione notó que Harry la miraba. El chico parecía culpable por cómo ella se estaba sintiendo y se odió a sí misma por hacerlo creer algo así. El único culpable de todo era Ronald. Hermione debería de haber estado preparada desde hace mucho para algo así. Ron no era una persona enormemente valiente, sobre todo eso era una persona egoísta que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y esa semana lo que menos había tenido había sido eso, atención sobre él, por eso se sintió amenazado por Harry, el collar poco había hecho para alimentar aquellos oscuros sentimientos, seguro que sólo les dio un empujoncito y Ron hizo el resto por sí mismo. En ese momento, ella odiaba a Ron, pero deseaba que llegase sano y salvo a donde quiera que fuese. Entendía en parte la preocupación de él por su familia, pero ella también estaba pasando por eso. Ya no tenía padres que la recordaran, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella sí recordaba a esos padres amorosos y preocupados. Sollozó más fuerte ahora, ya no por Ron, sino por todo lo que esta guerra le había quitado y por todo lo que quería proteger. Se recordó a sí misma las razones de estar en aquel lugar, Harry, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, un futuro.

Algo golpeó a Harry en la cabeza. Se volteó. Nada. Algo tiró del mapa y lo sacó de sus manos dejándolo en el suelo. Él se dijo a sí mismo que eso no había ocurrido, eran sólo reacciones a los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Seguramente un bicho chocó con su cabeza y de la impresión él soltó el mapa.  
>Se puso de pie para estirar las piernas. Hermione lloraba fuerte otra vez y él deseó poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sonreír nuevamente. Ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pensó.<br>Sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry caminó hasta la vieja radio de Ron y la encendió, no para buscar información sobre los mortífagos o sus amigos. Realmente no sabía qué buscaba, sólo sabía que tenía que buscar algo y lo encontró.

Hermione vio a Harry acercarse. Algo estaba mal con él, sus pasos eran descoordinados y tambaleantes. Movía las manos a sus lados como si… ¿cómo si sostuviera a alguien? ¿Estaba bailando? Él estiró una mano en su dirección, invitándola a unirse a la improvisada pista, con una sonrisa y olvidando su tristeza, aceptó.

Desde la esquina, junto a la radio, Sirius sonrió.

─ Poco a poco─ se dijo.  
>─ Ya casi no queda tiempo, Sirius.─ respondió Eros a su lado.<br>─ Esta vez lo conseguiré, esta vez se hará. 

* * *

><p>Capítulo cortito, pero ya les dije... es una historia corta de capítulos cortos y... sé que me he demorado en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada. En dos semanas estaré de vacaciones por lo que podré escribir un poco más, espero. <p>

Cariños!

Ale


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sirius observó el improvisado baile desde su lugar junto a la radio. Cuando se le ocurrió buscar algo más "romántico", no pensó que todo sería tan fácil, o sea, jamás imaginó que su propio ahijado se levantaría sin mucho esfuerzo e iría tras la castaña para invitarla a bailar. Y, si bien Hermione continuaba triste, poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a mostrar su aspecto habitual, el de una joven hermosa y feliz.

Lo que sí lamentó Sirius, y por lo que volvió a maldecir su temprana muerte, fue no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente con Harry y enseñarle a bailar, porque el chico daba pena, pero se esforzaba y eso sin dudas le daba puntos extra a Harry.

Sirius sabía perfectamente bien cuál debería ser ahora su siguiente paso, sólo sería necesario un empujoncito por aquí, un empujoncito por allá y un susurrito para implantar la idea y… chachán!

Pero no hubo ningún "chachán", ni fuegos artificiales ni nada que se le pareciera porque la canción terminó y tanto Harry como Hermione se separaron un tanto avergonzados, pero con mucho mejor humor.

─ ¡Mierda!─ soltó Sirius, indignado─ sólo unos segundos más y todo estaría correcto.  
>─ Otra oportunidad derrochada─ canturreó Eros a su lado.<br>─ ¡Cállate, desnudista!─ respondió Sirius, enojado─. Lo tenía todo bajo control, tú me has desconcentrado.  
>─ Sí, seguro─. Respondió el dios del amor, riendo─. ¿Qué harás ahora? El tiempo es oro y ya te estás quedando pobre.<p>

Sirius simplemente lo miró con mala cara y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar, algo tendría que surgir que pudiera ayudarle y ese intento de dios inmaduro no le echaría abajo sus esperanzas.

Pasó bastante tiempo luego de aquel baile. Harry y Hermione se turnaban para descansar y hacer guardia en la entrada de la carpa por si había algún signo de que el pelirrojo apareciera. Personalmente Sirius votaba por la opción en la que el pelirrojo no llegara.

Mientras Hermione dormía al interior de la tienda y Harry custodiaba la entrada, Sirius se sentó junto a si ahijado y lo observó. Poco a poco se hizo consciente de los cambios físicos que había sufrido el muchacho desde que dejaron de verse. El rostro de Harry era más anguloso, su cabello estaba corto pero continuaba estando desordenado, tal como lo llevaba James.

− Si estuvieses aquí, James, estarías tan orgulloso de Harry. Ha crecido tanto y se parece tanto a ti, pero tiene los ojos de Lily. Cada vez que veo los ojos de Harry, pienso en Lily y en el exquisito pie de calabaza que preparaba, pero cuando veo a Hermione, veo a Lily. Sí, ellos están destinados igual a como estuvieron sus padres, ¿no es así, Eros?

− Sí, así es. Ellos estaban destinados también. Pero yo no erré en flecharlos y pudieron estar juntos.

− Por muy poco tiempo−. Interrumpió Sirius− Ojalá hubiesen tenido tiempo para ver crecer a Harry. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, todo habría sido distinto y estoy seguro de que tú serías el único con licencia para disparar estas flechas y yo estaría por ahí, revoloteando alrededor de mis amigos, disfrutando de mi ahijado y quién sabe, quizás también estaría disfrutando de mis hijos o de una esposa.

− Sí, las cosas serían distintas, pero el destino de James y Lily ya estaba escrito. Ellos se fueron cuando debían irse; tú en cambio, te fuiste de forma inesperada, por eso estás aquí. Del éxito de tu misión depende tu segunda oportunidad, Sirius. No la desperdicies.

− ¿A qué te refieres con segunda oportunidad?

− No puedo decirte más, sólo debes saber que aún existe la posibilidad de que puedas disfrutar de tu ahijado o de tus hijos o de una esposa.

Y tras decir eso Eros desapareció, dejando a Sirius confundido y solo, pues Harry corría veloz en dirección al bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Uff! Por fin yo por acá. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido mil cosas que hacer y apenas había tenido tiempo de ver mis historias y aprovechando un descansito busqué entre mis archivos y me encontré con esto. Espero que les haya gustado, ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos de esta historia y espero traerlos pronto. Sólo tengan paciencia conmigo porque estoy a reventar de trabajo y casi nunca tengo tiempo de pasar por acá, quienes están en el grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba" pueden dar fe de eso, porque prácticamente nunca me paso por ahí.  
>Sobre <strong>"Nova enim futura",<strong> tengo unos cuantos capítulos adelantados, pero estuve leyéndolos y algo en ellos no me convence, así que voy a darles otra lectura y también al libro, porque creo que estoy algo confundida con la película y se me están enredando un poco los hechos :D.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado todo esto, es poquito, pero así ha sido esta historia siempre en mi cabeza. ¿Alguna idea de lo que viene ahora? Espero sus comentarios con sus impresiones del capítulo o con cualquier cosa que quieran decirme.

Cariños!

PD. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pasar por acá, que tuve que pelear un poco con ff para descubrir como publicar. ¡Está todo tan cambiado!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Sirius se apresuró en seguir a Harry. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura plateada que corría por delante de su ahijado y parecía estarlo guiando hacia algún lugar en específico. Sirius no pudo evitar el ramalazo de pánico que lo atacó al imaginar que aquello pudiese ser alguna trampa, pero al doblar una esquina pudo distinguir con mayor detalle a la figura y su cuerpo se detuvo por acto reflejo.

_Lily._

Ese era el patronus de su amiga, pero ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviese en aquel lugar? Sirius aceleró el paso y vio que el cervatillo desaparecía al llegar a un claro del bosque donde en el fondo de un charco congelado algo brillaba. Pero la visión de Sirius no se centró en el brillo de la charca, algo más llamó su atención y temeroso de que algo pudiese atacar a Harry se acercó a la extraña sombra que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

No era mucho lo que él podría hacer, pero al menos podría ver la cara de quién quiera que estuviese acechando a su ahijado y, secretamente, albergaba en su interior la extraña idea de que Lily estuviese escondida ahí para ayudar a Harry.

Sirius se acercó a la sombra, no sin antes observar a Harry y ver que este se acercaba a la charca congelada e intentaba observar en su interior ayudado de su varita, lo escuchó dar una exhalación de sorpresa y estuvo tentado a ir junto a él para ver qué había al interior de la charca. Él esperaba con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuese algún inferi, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia Harry la sombra volvió a llamar su atención.

Alguien se alejaba. Ya había logrado su objetivo que era traer a Harry hacia la charca. Sirius no sabía que habría en aquel lugar, pero al menos podía averiguar quién los había guiado hasta allí. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar al sujeto que ya se alejaba entre los árboles. Era un hombre, Sirius podía afirmarlo por los hombros anchos y por el caminar brusco y algo de aquello le pareció familiar. Una fuerte ventisca sacudió las vestimentas del sujeto que caminaba por delante, llevaba túnica, también llevaba el pelo largo y suelto alrededor de la cara.

− Severus− exhaló Sirius sorprendido.

Severus Snape se detuvo, como si hubiese escuchado al otro hombre decir su nombre. Volteó a ver sobre su hombro sin encontrar nada que lo siguiera, miró atentamente a su alrededor y luego fijó su vista al cielo. 

− Esto es por ti, Lily, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagar por lo que hice. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, porque no creo que pueda perdonarme a mí mismo.

Tras aquellas palabras, Severus Snape desapareció, dejando a un sorprendido Sirius congelado aún en su lugar, intentando entender aquellas palabras susurradas al viento.

¿Acaso Snape había conjurado aquella cierva plateada? ¿Seguía enamorado de Lily y por eso tenía el mismo patronus de su amiga? ¿Qué había escondido en el fondo de aquel charco?

Recordando a su ahijado, Sirius corrió de vuelta la charca, encontrándose de bruces con una escena que volvió a dejarlo congelado de la impresión.

Harry estaba junto a Ron, ambos mirando como el guardapelo de Slytherin se abría.

− Golpea− ordenó Harry al pelirrojo que sostenía con manos temblorosas la espada de Gryffindor. Harry sostuvo con fuerza el guardapelo dando ánimos a su amigo para que golpeara, pero el joven Weasley aun dudaba.

− He visto tu corazón− siseó una voz proveniente desde el guardapelo−, y es mío.

− ¡No le escuches!− volvió a gritar Harry− ¡Golpea!

− ¡He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley, y he visto tus miedos! Todo lo que deseas es posible, pero también todo lo que temes…

− ¡Golpea!− retumbó la voz de Harry.

Ron seguía en su lugar, la espada en alto, temblando entre sus manos, los ojos fijos en el guardapelo y toda su atención puesta en las palabras de Riddle. Harry continuaba llamando a su amigo e insistiendo en que golpeara el guardapelo, pero el pelirrojo continuaba sin responder.

Del interior del guardapelo salieron dos figuras que a Sirius costó un poco reconocer. Eran una extraña imagen distorsionada de Harry y Hermione. Ron y el verdadero Harry se alejaron sorprendidos.

Las figuras del guardapelo comenzaron a hablar, dirigiendo al pelirrojo palabras crudas e hirientes que, como pudo comprobar Sirius, estaban cumpliendo su cometido. Las manos del pelirrojo caían a su costado, la espada sostenida débilmente por una de sus manos; su rostro en una mueca extraña de dolor e incredulidad. Harry a su lado trataba de llamar su atención, hasta que las figuras detuvieron su discurso y comenzaron un apasionado beso que dejó a ambos jóvenes boquiabiertos, pero con muy diferentes expresiones.

La expresión de Ron marcaba una fuerte angustia, mientras que la de Harry estaba embargada por la sorpresa y la curiosidad. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo y algo en la expresión de éste lo hizo dudar. El joven Weasley sostenía la espada en alto y su rostro estaba marcado por la determinación y el odio. Harry se alejó asustado y con la varita en alto a la vez que el pelirrojo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el guardapelo y éste profería un fuerte alarido. Tras eso, ambas imágenes habían desaparecido y en aquel claro sólo quedaban Harry, Ron, el destruido guardapelo y Sirius que observaba la escena aún asombrado por todo aquello.

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a su amigo luego de recoger el guardapelo. Sirius no alcanzaba a oír lo que su ahijado decía y se acercó para escuchar mejor.

− Ella es como una hermana− decía Harry− La quiero como una hermana y apuesto a que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Siempre ha sido así. Creí que lo sabías.

Las palabras fueron dichas con firmeza, pero la mirada de Harry había vacilado mientras hablaba y tal vez el pelirrojo confiaba en las palabras de su amigo y por eso recompuso su postura y se disculpó con Harry por haberse marchado, pero Sirius sabía algo que el pelirrojo no y eso era la duda en las palabras de Harry. Su ahijado había sido sincero en sus palabras, pero muy dentro de él sabía que estaba mintiendo y mientras la duda estuviese ahí, él aún tenía una posibilidad para enderezar el destino del pequeño Potter.

**N/A**

Sé que es una novedad que me pase por acá, pero tenía que hacerlo, no puedo dejarlos con la historia a medias cuando ya le falta tan poco para terminar. Sólo dos capítulos y tendremos el "FIN".  
>Intentaré traerles el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas e intentaré que ese sea mi periodo de actualización para esta historia. Para <strong>"Nova enim futura",<strong> tengo pensado actualizar una vez al mes, pero por ahora esa historia está pasando por revisión, para recuperar el hilo de la historia y no dejar cabos sueltos, porque es bastante difícil tratar de cambiar, o no cambiar, la historia.  
>Cuando termine con esta historia, tengo pensado escribir otra. Ya tengo una idea en la que estoy trabajando y me ha gustado bastante, pero tengo algo en mente para ella y necesitaré de ustedes, mis lectores, pero por ahora no les diré nada, ya les comunicaré de qué se trata cuando llegue el momento.<br>Si no han leído **"Cansada de besar sapos"**, léanla. Está en mi perfil, es un OS que escribí para un reto del grupo "Harmony hasta la tumba" que se basó en los cuentos clásicos. Lean ese OS, porque… tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, pero tendrán que esperar para el siguiente sábado.  
>Un gran abrazo a todos, muchas gracias por su enorme paciencia y por continuar acá.<br>¡Nos leemos!

**Ale.**


End file.
